


Meet the Mikaelsons

by misssophiachase



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Celebrities, F/M, Family, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Caroline is the long-suffering producer on America's number one reality television program "Meet the Mikaelsons." The wealthy, English family are difficult but Caroline has to stick it out so she can get the promotion she's been eyeing. Enter arrogant, second-eldest sibling Klaus Mikaelson who has every intention of messing with her plans. Inspired by Keeping Up With the Kardashians.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 64
Kudos: 138





	1. Reality Bites

_**Forbes/Pierce/Bennett Residence, Los Angeles, CA** _

"Previously on _Meet the Mikaelsons_ ," the familiar voice over wafted through the speakers, opening the latest installment of the most popular reality program on television. Caroline groaned, pressing the couch cushion to her face in the vain hope of blocking out the sound from the TV.

"Must we watch this?" She professed, albeit muffled by the cushion.

"So formal, but yes, we must. Why do we have to go through this every time, Care?" Katherine insisted, peeling the cushion from her face. "Especially when I'm trying to hear the recap about Kol's mystery celebrity hook-up at Henrik's star-studded sixteenth birthday bash."

"I'd be happy to help solve that mystery if you'll just switch it off," she pleaded, knowing just how far her best friend's eyes would pop out when she revealed Sophia Richie as the mystery hook-up.

She had to hand it to Kol, he was always so damn predictable. There wasn't a family occasion he was yet to ruin and the fact it was sweet little Henrik's turn was a bone of contention for Caroline. That boy was probably the purest of the siblings, although he was still young and somewhat naive. Of course, the network loved it given the ratings it would generate but for once she wished Kol would get a clue and grow the hell up. Being an annoyingly intelligent but spoiled, rich kid wasn't license to be an immature asshole, even if his fans told him otherwise.

"No spoilers," Bonnie hissed, wagging her finger in her roommates face accusingly. "And save your annoying whining for the commercial break, Forbes."

"I think Bonnie's just jealous she's not the hot hook-up," Kat joked, nudging her friend in the ribs teasingly.

"He may be a gorgeous, but somewhat misunderstood, genius but he's also an immature ass who needs to put on his big boy pants," she shot back, reading Caroline's mind. At least someone shared her sentiments.

"Maybe he just hasn't found the right woman yet," Katherine persisted, eyeing her friend knowingly. Caroline rolled her eyes thinking that if that were the case the whole Mikaelson clan could be cured of their heinous habits. Kol didn't just need a woman he needed a meaningful, intellectual career to sink his teeth into and expend all of that excess energy. But what did she know?

"Who's ruining the recap now?" She scowled childishly. They both chose not to respond, immersing themselves in the episode and large bowl of extra buttery popcorn."And you say you're my friends," she huffed, hugging the cushion and readying herself for the ensuing hour.

No, it wasn't just a television show she hated that her roommates insisted on watching every week. She also happened to be its producer and would rather poke out her eyes than watch a re-run of how she spent her working days wrangling a bunch of unapologetic heirs who had an amazing ability to make her life hell. Just that morning, Kol had purposely set off the fire alarm at the dress rehearsal for his sister Rebekah's upcoming fashion show. Needless to say, the camera guys had to act fast to save their expensive equipment whilst simultaneously capturing Rebekah trying to strangle her wayward brother. Pity she didn't succeed.

Not that Rebekah was a picnic. She was a completely different kind of beast. One you didn't want to mess with first thing in the morning, mid-shopping spree or when her brothers were teasing her, which usually ended in some kind of wild tantrum complete with a door slam for added effect. Caroline actually felt sorrier for the catering team who had to deal with her ridiculous, daily demands on set. She liked to entertain the fact that the vulnerable, self-conscious princess would find happiness with someone who could see past the false bravado.

Elijah was the one sibling who didn't bite, even when provoked. Caroline knew he resented being thrown into the spotlight because of his family name but it was something he seemed to carry with distinction, much like his appearance. Nobody wore a suit like him, and the current scene flashing across the television screen was proof of that fact. Elijah was principled and unbreakable and in the crazy world of Hollywood that was the best attribute you could possess.

"Does he always look that good, Care?" Kat asked, her gaze transfixed on the television while shoving popcorn into her mouth. It was a question she asked every episode and Caroline would always reassure her that was his default setting.

There was a strictly no friends policy on set but Caroline had still been worried early on after taking the job that Katherine would sneak in and try to have her way with the eldest Mikaelson. They were poles apart personality-wise but Caroline secretly wanted to see how they'd get along. Opposites attract and all that.

Most people would kill for her job, she'd been told that multiple times, so she should have felt grateful. But she was just working towards her dream. It was the one the network had dangled like a carrot if she promised to produce at least the first season of _Meet the Mikaelsons_. She was a political science major and the thought of producing her own series was too tempting and here she was running after a group of spoiled siblings in order to make that happen. Caroline knew she would finally be free in three months and two days, and yes she was counting. She was hoping she could hold out that long without having to kill anyone.

And just then he appeared on screen almost on cue.

Bastard.

His blue, Armani suit fitted him like a second skin, his white shit unbuttoned at the collar while walking into the ballroom exuding an entitled arrogance Caroline knew all too well. Crimson lips, a sprinkle of stubble, a pair of disarming dimples and dark, blonde curls finished the look.

"He did not," Bonnie gasped, unable to stop watching if she tried. "Esther's going to kill him." Caroline had learned to ignore their commentary knowing just how much they hated spoilers and just how much she hated reliving her working days. Caroline remembered the scenario like it was yesterday.

Esther had been planning her annual black-tie Valentine's Day Ball and insisted the whole family attend. The Armani wearing scene-stealer, who shall not be named, had refused given he considered it to be a pathetic Hallmark Holiday not worth celebrating. Esther was unrelenting and her second son had begrudgingly shown up and flouted the dress code, something he knew his mother hated. Caroline knew this would up the ratings but he didn't do it for that reason, he just hated being told what to do.

Stubborn ass. She could sympathize with Esther, which was saying a lot with her painful demands and given their many run-ins.

_The first time they met months earlier was on a golf course in Palm Springs. Caroline wasn't expecting such an icy reception in such high temperatures, even though she knew all Mikaelson siblings came with a special kind of warning. Klaus Mikaelson was the one sibling she was yet to really understand._

_The others were easy to read from their biographies and mannerisms but the second sibling made it his aim to remain mysterious and frustratingly aloof. From what she could tell he was extremely argumentative and impatient. But the most interesting part was what she called his unusual hybrid tendencies. Klaus was a contradiction compared to his siblings who followed the usual career paths at Ivy League schools. He not only finished top of his class at Harvard Law School but went on to complete an art degree at the Sorbonne even though law firms were banging down his door._

_Unlike his siblings, Klaus didn't date celebrities or high profile, people. In fact, he barely dated from what Caroline had noticed. That, of course, didn't mean Klaus didn't have any fun. On the contrary, it wasn't uncommon to find him with one of his many conquests. At first, she figured he rebelled against his family because he liked to get a reaction but at the same time Caroline wasn't too sure that was his true meaning. Being unable to read him had left Caroline completely confused and as much as she wanted to pretend she didn't care, she actually did. Why she needed to know how he ticked, she'd probably never completely understand._

_It was 102 degrees and they were filming in Palm Springs during a celebrity golf tournament Elijah was organizing for charity. Whoever decided July was a great idea needed a clue._

_"Who are you?" He'd asked rudely, his eyes regarding her over the top of a rather worn copy of Shakespeare's Macbeth. As much as she wanted to compliment his reading choices, his less than friendly tone wasn't lending itself to any extra-curricular conversation._

_"Oh, you know, just the producer of this project," she uttered, trying to disguise the venom undertone while counting down the days she had to work in this place._ _"We need you in make-up."_

_"Really, for this face?" He balked, his left eyebrow raised curiously as his book now languished next to him in the golf cart. She was trying to work out whether he was slow or completely vain and attempting to flirt, she figured it was the latter. He obviously wasn't used to people ignoring him._

_"What's done cannot be undone," she replied mischievously, quoting the very play he'd just been reading from. It was obvious by his shocked expression that she'd made an impression._

_"Shakespeare fan, huh?"_

_"I took an English Literature class or two while I was studying at Brown," she offered slyly. "But it's not looking good for thee."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Someone needs to get their butt to make-up." She turned, finding herself walking away as he finally responded._

_"And where will you be, love?" She couldn't help herself, turning around briefly to send him her best smirk._

_"With all the naturally beautiful people, don't be too jealous, Mikaelson. Oh and, while we're at it, don't call me love." Although she'd continued walking, Caroline couldn't miss the chuckle he'd emitted and she was finding it difficult to hate him. She decided to file that brief twinge of emotion as temporary insanity and move on._

Caroline felt a shiver run through her body as their first meeting filled her mind, feeling like it was just yesterday. She came to, just as Esther's eyes clapped on her son's rebellious move on screen -and before the ensuing death ray- they cut to a commercial break as all good reality shows should do at such a pivotal moment in programming.

Her friends turned to look at her expectantly. It was the same look they gave her each episode, a mixture of wanting to know what happened next but hating any spoilers.

"I'm going to bed," she offered by way of response, without a backward glance to her roommates.

"Just like clockwork," Kat yelled to her retreating back from the lounge room. "If you think we're not going to notice your impromptu exits when Klaus Mikaelson fills the screen then forget it, Forbes."

She slammed her bedroom door shut, too worked up to answer. 


	2. Creative Control

_**Episode 1x12: Pre-Production Meeting - Studios Los Angeles, CA**_

"Hey, Mikaelson?" She barked, attempting to get his attention from across the boardroom table. He knew she was speaking to him but he loved to rile her up, especially with her blue eyes blazing angrily and her nose scrunched up so adorably.

The first time they met she'd quoted Macbeth, practically told him he was ugly then flounced away shaking those delectable hips in a fitted pair of dark denim. Klaus wasn't used to people speaking to him like that, especially gorgeous, but sassy, blondes that were into the Bard. He'd immediately asked around, surprised he'd missed the fact she was their producer. Now, her bossy attitude explained some things as well as turning him on much more than expected.

Since then all those months ago he'd tried to speak with her away from prying eyes but it turns out she wasn't interested in what he had to say. If he was being honest it hurt, and not in an egotistical way, she seemed to think he was beneath her and not worthy of her attention.

Klaus never wanted to be part of this reality television circus and had tried to avoid anything to do with it. He'd been tempted to jet off to the other side of the world like his eldest brother Finn, who was currently living a reality television-free life in Australia but as much as his family annoyed him, they were all he had. Klaus had been living in Paris and only returned to the States two years earlier for Mikael's funeral. Their relationship was strained at best, given their personal circumstances, and after high school, Klaus had fled as far away as possible for college and then to study at the Sorbonne.

But seeing the way Kol and Rebekah were acting out, Klaus felt obligated to stay and watch over them as well as monitoring Henrik's development, hoping he didn't go the same way.

"You know when people have a meeting it's customary to have some sort of a discussion," she added, eyeing him menacingly. Klaus was trying to ignore just how beautiful she looked in that fitted, white shirt with her golden waves fanned out over her shoulders.

"I didn't realize you were the authority when it comes to meeting etiquette," he offered, taking a sip from his water bottle and licking his crimson lips teasingly.

"Well, someone has to be given your questionable manners," she muttered, with an added eye roll. One that he was growing accustomed to when it came to him.

"Okay," Jenna their director intervened. "How about we take a five-minute break so everyone can cool down a bit." As she said it her eyes darted between him and Caroline clearly meaning them and not the whole production team. Everyone practically bolted from the room, no doubt wanting to distance themselves as far away as possible from the awkwardness. Klaus decided to stay put, last time he checked he didn't need to cool down.

"You are unbelievable!" Caroline growled. She seemed to be leaving the room with the rest of the throng but at the last minute whipped around, her long waves following suit. 

"Tell me what you really think, love," he murmured, trying to ignore just how stunning she could make blind hostility look. 

"What have I told you about calling me that?" She hissed. "In fact, there are a number of things I told you I didn't like."

"Trust me, I still have the extensive list you threw at me in my trailer," he teased, thinking back to their altercation only a month ago. 

_**One month earlier** _

_Klaus had arrived earlier than usual that day. He normally would drag his unenthused ass to set five minutes before shooting began but today was different. It was so different that instead of his usual, anti-social behavior, Klaus had bought coffees for the entire crew on his way to work. Not only that he was whistling while he handed them out. Most of them were looking at him like he had two heads but nothing would dampen his spirits today._

_Today he'd scored himself a promotion and he was going to enjoy every last minute. On top of his guest-starring role in 'Meet the Mikaelsons', Klaus was the newly minted co-producer of the project._

_Esther had immediately moved to put the kibosh on it given she didn't want people confusing her second son with 'the help'. Rebekah, too, harbored irrational fears that he'd slash her wardrobe budget while_ _Kol complained incessantly about extra sibling oversight now he was partly running the project. Elijah and Henrik had been the only two who'd offered their encouragement. Henrik, he expected given they were extremely close but Elijah was a mystery, not that he was complaining._

_Klaus consulted his watch, following the second hand as it ticked over to 6:45 am knowing it was just about showtime. He really should have bought some popcorn for the occasion. Then he heard it, the incessant rapping on his trailer door._

_"Come in?" He smiled widely, thinking she was just that predictable. The door flew open almost sending it off its hinges she was that forceful. Klaus made a mental note for future altercations._

_"What in the hell?" Klaus thought she couldn't look more beautiful but he was wrong. Angry paired with that fitted, Rolling Stones T-Shirt was an unbeatable combination._

_"What, no good morning?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Well, I think you're going to have to be more specific, love," he drawled, noting the dirty look she was shooting his way._

_"You're now Co-Producer?"_

_"And? What's wrong with that?"_

_"What's wrong is that I'm currently The Producer," she hissed, emphasizing the word the. "Not one of two producers, I'm the sole producer on this project. How could you go over my head like this? Did mommy buy this for you like she did this show?"_

_Klaus didn't see it going quite like this._ _Sure he wanted to annoy her but at the same time, he didn't ask for this kind of ignorant abuse. Klaus was the most independent of the siblings, even Finn in Australia was more dependant on his family's wealth. He was here to watch over his siblings and possibly annoy her a little. Nothing else._

_"I resent that entirely," he huffed. "My mommy, as you like to put it, bought me nothing. Not this show or the producing credit."_

_"Maybe this is some little game for you but it's actually my life and my job. I've worked my butt off to get to where I am today." Klaus knew that was the truth given her taut behind he'd caught himself staring at on more than one occasion. Given her current mood, he decided not to share that with her just yet._

_"And you think I've done nothing?"_

_"Well if the shoe fits, Mikaelson," she muttered._

_"I took a major in film at college," he explained, wondering why he felt the need to start reciting his resume. "I have worked on stages of some of the biggest productions on the West End. In fact, I have more than enough experience to run this show with my hands tied behind my back."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes, really," he shot back like a petulant child. She seemed to bring it out in him. He certainly never saw the conversation going like this. Klaus always assumed he'd have the upper hand but Caroline Forbes had the ability to turn the dialogue between them on its head._

_"Fine," she murmured._

_"Fine?" He asked, unsure of why she'd suddenly backed down._

_"Let's see what you're made of," she challenged. "Oh and take this." Rather than give him the paper in her hand she threw it on the desk almost hitting him in the process._

_"What's that?"_

_"It's my demands," she growled. "If I am forced to work with you, Mikaelson, you are going to have to abide by them otherwise being co-producer of this project will just be a distant memory."_

_"I am not going to.." before he could belittle the demands he was yet to read she continued._

_"It's part of the iron-clad deal I worked out with the Network," she interrupted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave so you can memorize each and every one of them."_

"I thought you were joking about that?" Klaus asked, returning to the present day. His co-producer always had the ability to turn him into a dream-like trance. "It's the cute, little thing we do. I call you love and you throw me an exaggerated eye roll followed by an arsenal of your favorite insults. I have to say the 'asshat' you threw my way last week was one of your best."

"I'm going to ignore whatever that was," she muttered dismissively. "Klaus, this isn't a game. We need to work together if anything just to get through this last five weeks and three days."

"Not counting," he joked. Her mention of the impending end of the first season filled him with dread, not joy and Klaus wasn't exactly sure why. It was the first time since he'd returned to the US that Klaus felt he had some purpose and having Caroline Forbes in his daily life wasn't nearly as trying as he pretended. 

"Can we please just talk about the latest episode? Then we never have to speak again, well until tomorrow." Klaus decided to let her win this one but he knew that wouldn't last long. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you so eager, love." She bit her tongue obviously deciding to choose her battles. "Is seeing the back of me that exciting?"

"Pretty much."

"And what exactly did I do this time?" He asked leaning back in his chair and regarding her curiously.

"How about we talk less about your shortcomings and more about why you insist on sending the crew to Mexico next week without any proper explanation? I know you're like a trillionaire but the network gives us budgets for a reason, Klaus."

"Okay, just for your information I'm not a trillionaire," he noted sarcastically. "And secondly, _Meet the Mikaelsons_ is the most highly rated, reality, television program in the world. I'm fairly certain the network won't mind going a little over budget." 

"Even so we can't just go overspending on a whim so you can ogle women on the beach in Cabo San Lucas."

"Ogle, Forbes, really?" He murmured, his left eyebrow cocked curiously making her cheeks flush briefly. Klaus inwardly cheered knowing he was wearing her down, albeit slowly. 

"Stop trying to change the subject, Mikaelson."

"I know this show revolves around the predictable and inane center of Los Angeles but what's that saying? After all, a holiday is as good as a change, right?"

"I think you mean the other way around," she shot back. "I need a reason why we're going there, it's the penultimate episode of the season and just lying on a beach in Cabo isn't going to get ratings nor generate interest. We need to be building up to a cliffhanger so they'll renew the show for a second season. "

"You obviously underestimate the allure of my bare chest."

"Oh puh-lease," she growled, "spare me the ego Mikaelson, there only so much available oxygen in this room."

"You know, you're cute when you're grumpy, Forbes," she didn't respond just sent him a dirty look for his efforts. "Okay fine, I have a few former flings in that part of the world, in fact, one of them is getting married and has invited me to the wedding and maybe if, it takes my fancy, I'll break up the happy couple," he shared. "If that isn't dramatic, I don't know what is?"

"You have no shame..."

"Last time I checked this family has no shame airing their grievances on international television, which you should know all about, love. And you have been part of every decision if I'm not mistaken."

She was silent, something Klaus wasn't expecting, it was like he'd hit a nerve. Was she upset about what he'd said about her decision-making or about his ex-girlfriend? Klaus couldn't be too sure, knowing her it was probably both.

"Fine, but if I'm going to be party to a possible wedding crashing, it better be good, Mikaelson."


	3. Doctor Feelgood

_**Flight AA372 - LAX to Los Cabos International** _

“You should probably put your tray table back in its upright position for take-off,” Caroline’s eyes were closed but the instant she heard the familiar English accent, they flew open.

“What are you doing here?”

“I assume you’re not going to bother with the tray table then?” He gestured to it curiously. She rolled her eyes and snapped it back into place, almost breaking it in the process.

“You didn’t answer my question, Mikaelson?”

“You’re making a scene, love,” he whispered, looking around the airplane. Caroline realised he had a point. She was so used to being able to yell at him on set without prying eyes, she forgot about unwanted, public attention to one of the newest reality stars on television.

“What are you doing here?” She whispered.

“I’m in the window seat,” he motioned next to her.

“You are not.”

“Would you like to see my boarding pass?”

Caroline really couldn’t believe her luck. It was as if Klaus Mikaelson’s job in life was to gradually tip her over the edge. She stood up, moving slightly so he could pass. As he did, his body grazed hers and Caroline was trying to ignore just how good and right it felt. It didn’t help that his spicy aftershave was infiltrating her nostrils and messing with her composure either.

“Since when do you travel coach?” She hissed as soon as he’d sat down.

“Since always.”

“Liar,” she shot back.

“Fine,” he conceded. “I didn’t want to be stuck on a private jet with my siblings, I’d probably be tempted to throw one, if not all of them, out of the plane without a parachute.”

“Kol, would be the first to go, right?” she couldn’t help herself.

“There would never be a question about that,” he grinned.

As much as she wanted to hate him, they’d have these fleeting moments where she wasn’t a producer and he wasn’t rich, reality television royalty. They were just two people enjoying each other’s company. Unfortunately, it never lasted past about five minutes.

“So, how is it that you are on the exact same flight as me?”

“You don’t own this flight you realise, Forbes?"

“Fine, how did you come to be sitting right next to me then?”

“As co-producers I thought it would be useful, you know in case we needed to discuss anything before arrival,” he murmured.

“You’re going to crash your ex-girlfriend’s wedding,” she replied. “I think we’re all on the same page about that. You know unless you’re getting cold feet?”

“Why? Are you?” Caroline was taken aback by his comment and the way he was gazing intensely into her eyes at the same time.

There was no denying he was extremely attractive, and those dimples had a mind of their own, but Caroline had to keep reminding herself that he was an egotistical, arrogant celebrity that she wouldn’t be in her life much longer. For some reason she didn’t like thinking that. Caroline decided to blame it on temporary insanity and his ability to insert himself into every part of her life.

“Why would I be getting cold feet?"

"We’ve only been planning this for the past week.”

Caroline thought planning this plot line would be just like everything else but for some reason it had irked her more than anything. Hayley Marshall was a doe-eyed brunette who was the face of an International Cosmetics Company. They had dated on and off during college. Klaus acted like she didn't mean much to him but the fact he wanted to crash her wedding and instigated the trip to Mexico didn’t sit well with Caroline, although she wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe there were more unresolved feelings between them than he’d let on.

“Of course,” he murmured. “I just meant we need to discuss our accommodation arrangements.”

“Our accommodation arrangements?”

“You have this thing about repeating yourself, has anyone ever told you that?”

“And has anyone ever told you that you have this annoying habit of not answering questions, mine in particular?”

“Touché,” he smirked. “I thought it best that we stay together the next few days.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, I think you heard me.”

“Klaus!” Given the amount of crew, not to mention privacy required they had booked out multiple private villas on a secluded beach. Caroline had her assistant book her at a resort which was only ten minutes away by foot.

“I’m not enamoured about staying in the family villa, there’s only so much I can take from Rebekah preening in front of the mirror and Kol singing off- key in the shower.”

“You have your own villa, princess,” she muttered.

“And it boasts two very spacious bedrooms,” he murmured. “It seems fitting that we stay there together, you know for work.”

“I cannot believe you,” she growled. “First you take half my job and now you’re making accommodation arrangements? I have a perfectly good room booked at the nearby hotel.”

“Well, you did,” he offered. “I had your assistant cancel it.”

“You did what?”

“And given it’s peak season I think you’ll find it difficult to book anywhere else at this short notice.”

“You are unbelievable!”

“As you keep telling me,” he murmured.

“What is going on here?”

“I don’t know what you mean?"

“Yes, you do,” she shot back. “Why are you suddenly so clingy?"

“Okay, just so you know, Klaus Mikaelson doesn’t do clingy.”

Now that Caroline was thinking about it. Klaus had been acting even stranger than usual the past few days. He’d become less adversarial and more inquisitive. Less arrogant and a little more insecure. Which was completely out of character. Then it came to her.

_**4 days earlier** _

_“What do you mean you fired the medic?” Caroline hissed, trying to keep her voice down and not alert the rest of the crew._

_“I didn’t fire the medic,” he shot back. “She quit yesterday. Apparently, she didn’t appreciate Kol’s attempts to woo her.”_

_“Woo her? Who are you?” She muttered. “And you only felt the need to tell me this today?”_

_“Well, I’m sorry but I’ve been busy wrangling my siblings from almost killing each other. Whoever thought tennis racquets weren’t a lethal weapon never met my family.”_

_“Welcome to my world,” she growled under her breath._ _If Klaus wanted to be co-producer, then he could deal with his sibling’s antics too._

_The Mikaelsons were holding their annual mother-son tennis competition. It had begun when Finn was younger and had become one of the main events on their social calendar. This year, it was Henrik’s turn to be initiated into the tradition. Given Esther’s competitive nature, Caroline felt immediately bad for him. It didn’t help that her sworn enemy, Macy Roberts, one of the famed Housewives of Beverly Hills, was competing with her son too. Turns out giving two society queens tennis racquets wasn’t the brightest idea, even if it did make for good television. They’d yelled cut as soon as the obligatory cursing had died down but turns out there was no medic to check their injuries. Macy seemed to have only sustained some bruising, but Esther hadn’t fared as well._

_“It’s bloody broken, I know it!” Esther wailed. “I need some Oxy-Contin, straight vodka on the rocks and my lipstick touched up, not necessarily in that order.”_

_“See, she doesn’t even need a medic,” Klaus shrugged his shoulders._

_“You are unbelievable.”_

_“You really need to stop complimenting me, love,” he smirked. Caroline was far too stressed then to call him out on that stray endearment._

_“I can help,” Kol offered._

_“Where’s your medical degree?” Klaus asked, raising his eyebrows._

_“I dated this girl once, a med student, she used to practice on me by...”_

_“Please don’t go any further,” Caroline groaned, trying to work out whether it was in their best interests to take Esther to hospital given all the unnecessary interest it would attract, especially given how she came to be injured. They didn’t sign non-disclosure agreements for no reason._

_They needed something more discreet. Then an idea came to her._

_**One hour later** _

_The bell rang out and Caroline rushed to the front door. Opening the door, she immediately smiled; he always had that effect on her._

_“Why do I always seem to be bailing you out, Care Bear?”_

_“Just lucky I guess,” she grinned. “And what have I told you about not calling me that.” He dropped his bag and she jumped into his arms, excited to see him after all this time._

_“Not to do it,” he teased, putting her back on the ground._

_“Care Bear? I’ll have to add that to my repertoire,” Klaus chuckled. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes, of course he was eavesdropping. “Who is this?” Caroline pulled back, annoyed that yet again her annoying co-producer had interrupted._

_“Klaus Mikaelson, this is Enzo St John,” she introduced the two. “Our medic for the afternoon.”_

_“How do you know each other?”_

_“Enzo is my best friend Kat’s cousin, we went to high school together, well until he decided to leave the country on us."_

_“Duty called,” he smiled._

_“Enzo decided to go and join Médecins Sans Frontières.”_

_“Doctors without Borders?” Klaus asked, his tone telling Caroline he was clearly impressed but was trying to play it down._

_“I’ve been in Burkina Faso most recently,” he explained. “But came home for some downtime, see what my cousin has been up to and of course to save Caroline, yet again.”_

_“It was once and you know how handsy my prom date was,” she said._

_“It was my pleasure to punch him out,” he smiled. “How is Stefan Salvatore doing these days?”_

_“I have no idea and don’t care,” she muttered. Klaus coughed interrupting their chat._

_“Well, maybe it’s best we get to the patient?”_

_“Can someone please give mother a gag? She is howling like a banshee,” Rebekah muttered, walking into the room. “And who do we have here?”_

_“I’m Enzo,” he introduced curtly. “I assume I’ll be taking care of the banshee?”_

_“It’s only funny when I say it,” she drawled, sizing him up. Caroline could sense the tension from a mile off but she wasn’t sure whether they wanted to kill each other or rub up against each other._

_“Right on that note,” Caroline interrupted awkwardly. “Let’s go outside, shall we?"_

_“Why do I feel like I’ve entered the twilight zone?” he asked as she led him toward the tennis courts._

_“Because you have,” she murmured, attempting not to laugh aloud._

_Enzo was an instant hit with Esther, no doubt due to his nationality, good looks and charm which he possessed in spades. She also decided that he needed to come to Mexico and play medic. Klaus and Rebekah thought otherwise and had tried to change her mind but being the matriarch of the brood, they all knew it was pointless. Caroline had a feeling it wasn’t too much of a hard sell after what he’d come from. Although Caroline wasn’t quite sure he was ready for this type of jungle._

“This is about Enzo,” she drawled.

“Excuse me?”

“Now who’s asking the questions,” she huffed. “You don’t want me staying at the same hotel as him in Mexico.”

They’d arranged their travel together, Caroline hoping to get some downtime to chat with one of her oldest friends. There had never been anything between them, their relationship was strictly platonic. Also, Enzo loved himself too much to love anyone else but obviously Klaus didn’t know that. Caroline put it down to the fact Klaus was determined to ruin her life for whatever reason she had no idea.

“That is so not true,” he growled.

“Why don’t you tell me the truth for once, Mikaelson? I’m growing incredibly tired of this arrogant bluster.”

“Says the woman who uses insults as a defence mechanism?”

“Are we interrupting something?” Caroline looked up into the warm, brown eyes of Enzo.

“Not at all, in fact we were just talking about how excited Klaus is to have you along for the trip,” she smiled, nudging Klaus in the ribs as she said it. “Hold on, what do you mean we?”

“You can’t go to Mexico and take my cousin with you and not expect a few extra guests, Care.” Katherine and Bonnie stood there, bags in hand.

“You did say there were two bedrooms, right?” She asked Klaus sweetly, happy that she’d beaten him at his own game this time, or so she thought.


	4. Gimme Shelter

_**Playa Palmilla, San Jose del Cabo** _

"Oh, come on, love, don't be like this. I'll let you pick which bedroom you want?" He offered by way of an olive branch as they collected their bags from the trunk of the cab.

Yes, maybe he felt a little bad. What with crashing her flight and cancelling her accommodation and then insisting she stay with him. Klaus decided it sounded a lot worse than it actually was. He told himself before the flight that it made perfect sense for them to fly and stay together but upon further reflection, and her outraged reaction, he was starting to get a complex.

Yes, Klaus Mikaelson usually got his way, not because he insisted upon it but because ever since he could remember that was just the way things were. Of course, coming from a famous, wealthy and powerful family dynasty that was expected and it had just become second nature to Klaus. Until Caroline Forbes breezed into his life. Rather than feeling put out by her adverse reaction, Klaus reveled in it.

He was so used to people doing and saying the right thing around him, but Caroline Forbes had absolutely no filter and wasn't ashamed to tell him when he was being an ass, as she liked to put it. Judging by how frequently she did it, Klaus really should have learned his lesson but, when it came to her, he was greedy for more.

Caroline didn't bother to respond or wait for him, just powered off bags in hand to the private villa on Palmilla Beach they'd booked for the week. Klaus was trying to ignore just how good she looked in that floral dress with her blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders in soft waves. Although, Klaus was beginning to realize that was just her default setting.

She opened the door ahead of him and stepped into the open plan living area. He'd be shocked if she found a problem given the picturesque views from the floor to ceiling windows, simple but modern furniture and its spacious and airy feel.

"Well, that's the least you could do," she growled, finally responding. "I want the one with the biggest bathroom."

"I think you'll find there's only one joint bathroom between the rooms," he explained. She walked over to inspect the layout and noticed the interconnecting doors from both bedrooms to the bathroom.

"Unbelievable!" She muttered. "I can't share a bathroom with you, I mean what if I'm in there and you walk in on me in the shower?"

"Well, you could just as easily walk in on me, love," he winked teasingly. He could tell she wanted to bite about that particular endearment but she obviously thought there were more important battles to win today.

"You do realize that if I still had my original booking I wouldn't have to share at all?"

"You do realize that your original room is a shoebox compared to this, right?"

"Yes, but it was my shoebox," she insisted, her blue eyes blazing angrily. "One that apparently wouldn't be available any longer because it's peak season, except your assistant managed to find both Kat and Bonnie rooms at short notice."

"Well, when you're a Mikaelson…"

"Yes, life is so easy when you're a freaking, Mikaelson," she shot back, and Klaus couldn't miss the venom in her voice. It felt almost like a slap in the face. Why did she hate him and his family so much? Being a producer of their reality show would be a good start but Klaus knew there was more to it. She marched towards one of the bedrooms before he could properly respond.

"I take it I've got the other bedroom then," he assumed, placing his bags on the bed.

"Why can't my friends just stay here?" She asked, appearing again, hands on hips. "There's plenty of room. We could have a sleepover and paint each other's nails and then have a pillow fight in our underwear."

"You seriously do that?" He was joking but it didn't stop her from rolling her eyes in his direction.

"We both know the rules about fraternization amongst the crew and the ban against friends visiting the set. In fact, a little birdie told me you actually came up with those," he replied, taking a seat on his bed and patting the spot next to him.

"Trust me, Elijah will be thanking me for that rule," she replied mysteriously, making him curious about exactly what that meant. "And I am not sitting there. It's already bad enough we are staying together, I mean it's hardly professional given the aforementioned rules."

"We are co-producers, if the rest of the crew has a problem, they can speak to me about the accommodation arrangements."

"The crew I'm fine with given they're my rules and I'm also their boss, it's your brother. He sent me a text with a childhood taunt about us K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree accompanied by multiple, kissy-face emojis."

Hearing her say that, Klaus immediately felt a stab of something right in his chest, he decided to blame it on the interesting food they served in Coach. They'd briefly run into his family outside the airport but he'd happily ditched their too-close-for-comfort limousine for a cab with Caroline.

"Please tell me you're talking about Henrik?"

"Do you really think Henrik would do that? He may only be sixteen but the kid is one of the most mature teenagers I know and given the circus he's growing up in that is impressive." Klaus immediately felt pleased that she thought as highly of her little brother as he did. But back to his younger, more wayward brother.

"Wishful thinking on my part, I guess. How exactly does Kol have your cell number? I remember it took me at least a month to procure that."

"He asked," she replied, shrugging her shoulders lazily. "I thought it would be rude not to oblige."

"Unbelievable," he growled. "What else does he send you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. I'm his producer and he's one of the cast," she explained. "It would be unprofessional of me to divulge those details."

"Why are you so hard on me?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was something he'd been wondering for the longest time but never had the courage to ask. Klaus knew he could be difficult and a little arrogant at times (he blamed his upbringing for that particular trait) but when it came to his family, he was the least of her troubles.

"I'm not," she murmured, although her indecisive tone was telling Klaus she was lying. "But you definitely give me more grief."

"I give you grief? You do realize I have immature Kol and spoilt Rebekah as siblings, right?" He shot back. "I'm no trouble at all, in fact, not only have I lightened the workload with the producer duties, but I also suggested this little trip so we can rate the pants off the competition. I mean who wants to watch five conceited brunettes whose names start with the same letter shop?"

"Plenty of people but I'm not going into our competition with you again. However, I need to correct you on a few of those outrageous claims, Mikaelson," she argued stomping on the spot briefly. Klaus had discovered that's what she did when she was trying to make a point. "Number one, you stole half my job without asking, I might add. I never gave it to you and I was handling the workload just fine. Number two, I still maintain that you brought the entire team down to Mexico to hook up with your ex and ogle other women on the side." He stood up to interrupt before she held up her finger to stop him. "Yes, I said ogle. And number three, I'm going to go shower now for dinner with my friends before I say something else I might regret."

"Wow, so much restraint, Forbes," he scoffed sarcastically and moved closer, the distance between them not so far anymore. "Number one, I didn't steal, I asked for the producer job and number two sounds like someone is very jealous about who I do and do not ogle."

"Oh, you are way off-base, mister," she huffed, poking him in the chest accusingly. "I could care less what or who you do, I'm just stating a fact. Although, please refrain from doing it so close to my bedroom."

"Well, I'm sure you can ask the set medic to keep you warm at night if you feel left out, sweetheart." It just came out, and he immediately regretted it. Klaus was starting to realize she had that effect on him but she didn't retreat and neither did he, their gazes held, heated and intense.

He'd be lying if Doctor Wonderful hadn't taken him by surprise after showing up on set to swoop in and save the day. His mother Esther was still frothing at the mouth over his 'soulful, brown eyes' and Klaus had found himself wondering just how close he and Caroline were. Not that he liked Caroline in that way, Klaus was only trying to make sure things on set were professional. Given Caroline invented the rules she should be happy he was adhering to the protocol.

"I cannot believe you just went there," she drawled, finally looking away. "My love life and who I choose to sleep with is none of your business."

"You started it," he muttered thinking it sounded much more mature in his head. "But you can't go out with your friends tonight, mother has summoned us to a private dinner at her villa to discuss the shoot."

It was kind of true, Klaus insisted that he'd only attend if Caroline was invited too. He couldn't explain why he wanted her around all the time especially given how much of a hard time she gave him.

"I don't do family dinners, especially with the Mikaelson Brady Bunch, I would need way too many Margheritas to deal with that." He cocked his left eyebrow thinking that was a strange thing to say. About the family dinners and not about the excessive alcohol.

"Welcome to my world, trust me mother will have more than enough alcohol. How do you think we survive Christmas and every other holiday each year?"

"Mikaelson," she groaned. "You really hate me don't you?"

"Yes," he scowled, thinking she should have her own show because she could be just that dramatic. "Look, if you don't want to go then, by all means, let her know. I'm sure you have her cell number too and text her regularly."

"I cannot believe you," she muttered. "It truly is your mission to destroy what little social life I have, isn't it?"

"You do whatever you need to do sweetheart, I'm going to shower," he strode past her and towards the bathroom.

"But I said I was showering first!" She whined.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to wait your turn," he teased, giving her one final smirk before shutting the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later and Klaus was enjoying his shower, well except for the constant interruptions.

"Mikaelson get your butt out of the damn shower." She banged on the door in short, sharp bursts. The frequency of her interruptions was increasing. Klaus smiled evilly, he was having way too much fun annoying her.

"You know it would go a lot quicker if you didn't knock so often, love. Maybe it would be easier if you just came in and helped me with all the hard to reach places?"

"Over my dead body," she muttered. It seemed to work as her knocking finally stopped. Klaus chuckled to himself thinking that he'd won this latest battle. It was only when he turned to put back the cake of soap on the dish, that the water went freezing cold. Klaus screamed, jumping back in fright. It was only when he heard her laughing on the other side of the door that Klaus knew who was responsible.

"Ooops, I turned the faucet on! Was I not supposed to do that?" He leaned in and shut off the faucet, shaking his head as he did it. Maybe this particular battle went to her but Klaus knew the war was far from over.


	5. We Are Family

_**Playa Palmilla, San Jose del Cabo** _

"He’s so frustrating, do you think if I killed him and buried his body in the woods anyone would notice?”

“Given he’s Klaus Mikaelson I think so, Care,” Bonnie offered through the phone speaker.

“So, did you see him naked in the shower at least?” Caroline had to stop for a moment, not because she’d seen him naked or in the shower given she was too busy sabotaging his hot water supply but because there was a small, niggling feeling at the back of her mind that wasn’t averse to seeing him in that way. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud.

“Of course that would be your initial response, Kat,” she muttered wryly, once she'd recovered from those rogue visuals. “He is driving me crazy. First, he orchestrates the seat allocation change on the flight, then the accommodation and now dinner with the Addams Family.”

“You work with them every day, it can’t be that difficult.”

“Not all at once, Bonnie, and I usually have a whole crew of buffers to stop me from killing them but tonight it will just be us.”

“Like one big happy family.”

“Not helping, Katherine,” she growled.

“Look, I’d be more than happy to play buffer with Elijah Mikaelson,” Katherine purred. “My buffering skills are second to none.”

“I think you’re onto something,” Caroline murmured, wondering why she hadn’t thought of it sooner. “How would you both like to come to dinner? I’ll invite Enzo too. Klaus Mikaelson thinks he can mess with my life, well I’m going to do the same thing and play him at his own game.”

"You realize he's your boss, right?"

"The network is my boss and last time I checked he's co-producer," she muttered, still annoyed he'd taken half her job. "Anyway, in a few more weeks I won't have anything to do with him or his crazy-ass family so quite frankly I'm going to do what I like. Now, are you in?"

"Caroline?" She heard him call through the door. "We need to leave for dinner."

"Keep your panties on, Mikaelson," she replied.

"Stop thinking about my knickers and get your cute, little butt out here, Forbes."

"Are you sure you two aren't getting it on?" Katherine asked through the phone, reminding Caroline they were still on the line. "Because if you're not that's as close to foreplay as two people can get."

"Collect Enzo and get your asses to this dinner otherwise I can't be responsible for my actions," she growled then disconnected the call.

Caroline smoothed down her dress, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes momentarily to regain her composure. Just because she wasn't used to big, family dinners didn't mean she couldn't do this. She did work with them all at varying times so it should be easy enough. Her eyes fluttered open, Caroline telling herself that it was only a couple of hours then it would be all over.

Opening the door, Caroline wasn't expecting him to look quite so handsome in a white, linen shirt buttoned low on his toned chest and fitting, khaki pants. Obviously the cold shower didn't dampen any of his appeal or her attraction to it. Why did he have to look like that? And smell like that? His spicy aftershave was infiltrating her nostrils and she was struggling to concentrate on what she was supposed to do next.

"Wow, you look.." she finally focused on Klaus, catching his dazed expression. 

"It's a dress," she replied, knowing full well she chose this white one on purpose because of how well it fitted her and highlighted her Californian tan. Not that she was trying to impress him but if she was forced to eat with the Mikaelsons then she had to look at least mildly presentable amongst all of their designer clothing.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, the intensity in his eyes making her blush mildly. 

"Well, it's not designer but it'll have to do."

"I've always thought designer clothes were overrated," he admitted. "This shirt is actually from the Gap." She gave him a look which clearly said she knew he was lying. "You can, uh, check the tag if you like?"

"I'll pass on that," she shot back sarcastically. "You obviously haven't been to the Gap lately, but nice try to make me feel included, Mikaelson."

"Just because I haven't been shopping there lately doesn't mean I don't want to go there, Forbes," he chuckled. "Now, let's get going before my mother tells us off for being late and missing Grace." 

"You say Grace?"

"No, but I got you," he laughed. She rolled her eyes in his direction and then they set off for his mother's private villa.

"So, just in case you were wondering, my mother hates coriander, I think you call it cilantro, she’s incredibly paranoid it’s in the food even if it isn’t. Elijah’s pet peeve is anyone who doesn’t observe proper decorum when it comes to table manners and cutlery placement. Rebekah is incredibly fussy about food.”

“Trust me we’ve seen that particular trait daily on-set,” she murmured knowingly, feeling bad for the catering team all over again.

“She has a thing about separate food items touching. Fruit salad is case in point,” Caroline couldn’t help but giggle at that point.

“Defeats the purpose of calling it a salad I suppose,” she observed. “And Kol?”

“Kol has this horrible habit of licking his knife and talking with his mouth full. Henrik is the one you have to look out for though.”

“Innocent, little Henrik?”

“Don’t let him fool you, love. While being the nicest of all the Mikaelsons, many family meals have ended with at least someone throwing food at someone else." 

“Who knew Henrik could be so mischievous? And you?”

“I don’t like peas.”

“Everyone hates peas, that is nothing,” she snorted. 

“Okay, you’ve got me.” 

“Let me guess you help Henrik do the throwing?”

“Not every time,” he admitted. “Just when Elijah is being pompous and Rebekah precious and Kol immature.”

“So, most times then?” He smirked at her knowingly. “Are these all jokes too?”

"All truth, I couldn’t come up with all of those quirks if I tried. Plus, I swear on my Gap shirt," he teased. Caroline liked the fact that the Mikaelsons seemed like a normal family even if they didn’t let anyone see it publicly. 

"So, why did you feel the need to tell me that? Worried about my white dress getting dirty because of a rogue, food fight you may or may not have started?"

"Well, that," he began, sending her a small smile as they walked. "And because I felt a little bad about crashing your flight and making you stay at the villa.” 

“So, you admit you were wrong?”

“Easy tiger, I never said I was wrong. Klaus Mikaelson is never wrong.”

“Oh, puh-lease, enough with the ego and the use of the third person,” she complained.

“But I thought it would be helpful with our work. Also, I’m a little worried you’ll try that cold water trick on me again or dagger me in my sleep tonight.”

“I suggest you sleep with one eye open if that’s the case,” she said, only half-jokingly. “I’m curious about this supposed work we’ll be doing. I mean the location team has been here for the past week setting up, the pre-production work is done, the crew has their instructions, the cast has their scripts, even if some don’t like to use them,” she raised her eyebrows at him accusingly.

“You never know when something will come up,” he replied mysteriously.

“If that’s your attempt to talk dirty…”

“I can’t help it if you misconstrue everything I say,” he teased. “I heard you used to work in research before you went into producing.”

“I did,” she confirmed. “What kind of research do we need exactly?”

“Well actually…”

“If it isn’t my two favorite producers in the whole world,” Kol singsonged, patting his brother on the back affectionately as they walked up the front path together.

“Maybe because we are the only two you know, knucklehead,” Klaus growled. 

Caroline was used to his younger brother’s weird sense of humour and she was busily trying to work out what Klaus needed and why it included her. Maybe it had something to do with the bride-to-be but for some reason it seemed more personal than even that. 

“Shouldn’t you be kissing in a tree with sweet Caroline by now, brother?”

“Shouldn’t you be acting your age by now, Kol?” 

“I don’t kiss in trees just for your information, Kol. I much prefer places that are comfortable and clean,” she offered. Kol’s eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head at her brazen response.

“What a coincidence, love,” Klaus growled, his heated expression not lost on her. “Me too.” As they walked inside and approached the rest of the family, Caroline realised she was going to have to find out later about this mysterious research project. 

First, she had to get through dinner with the Mikaelsons.

_**30 minutes later** _

“Are you sure there’s no cilantro in this?” Esther asked the waiter, inspecting the plate of food suspiciously. Caroline noticed Klaus smirking in her direction and had to stifle a laugh. 

“We’ve been through this already, mother, it hasn’t touched anything, trust me I asked for all ingredients before we ate,” Rebekah drawled, knocking her head on the table in frustration. 

“Manners, Rebekah,” Elijah chided. “And, Kol, I’m taking away your knife if you’re going to do that. And Henrik,” he admonished before the young boy could even speak. “Don’t you even think about starting a fight, this is a $5,000, Armani suit.”

Caroline couldn’t believe just how accurate his observations of his family were. Having said that though, Klaus had been relatively quiet until now. She thought it was due to the fact the other Mikaelsons were taking centre stage but something didn’t seem right given just how chatty he’d been with her earlier. 

“I’m sorry we’re late.” She looked up to see Enzo, Kat, and Bonnie being ushered in by the villa staff. “Someone had to change their outfit ten times.” Caroline eyed Katherine knowing who the guilty party was. 

“Of course not, sit down,” Esther fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Waiter, get these three some drinks and whatever this food is supposed to be. I hope none of you are allergic to cilantro.”

“And keep the drinks coming,” Rebekah muttered tapping her glass impatiently, her attention squarely focused on Enzo. Caroline wasn’t sure what Enzo had done to Princess Rebekah but obviously it required extra alcohol.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Bonnie smiled sweetly. Kol who’d been busy inspecting his facial features in the reflection of his butter knife stopped short, perusing their new dining companions curiously. 

“Of course, anything for Caroline,” Esther said, patting the chair next to her for Enzo. He gave her a brief look which meant ‘you owe me.’ 

She could feel Klaus staring intently in her direction, his crimson lips pursed tightly. Maybe inviting them behind his back was immature but she’d been so worked up about his constant need to interfere with her plans. 

“Nice suit, Armani right?” Katherine asked, placing herself next to him. When she said she’d buffer she really meant it. 

“Yes,” he answered. “And who might you be?”

“Katherine Pierce,” she sent him a dazzling smile. “It’s lovely to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms Pierce,” he replied stoically. Caroline never knew anyone who could be so immune to flirting as Elijah. But knowing Katherine’s persistence he would soon know. 

“Who do we have here?” Kol asked, sidling over to Bonnie. “Are you a friend of our sweet Caroline?”

“Yes, I’m Bonnie,” she replied simply. 

“Well, I’m Kol,” he said confidently. “Although, I’m sure you’ve heard of me already.”

“Yes, your reputation precedes you,” she murmured quietly. Caroline could tell by Kol’s puzzled look he wasn’t sure if she meant that in a good or bad way. Maybe being kept on his toes like that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

“Can you pass the salt,” Enzo asked Rebekah politely after their meals had been delivered.

She didn’t respond at first, just finished the rest of her drink in one go. Enzo gave Caroline another look which clearly meant ‘seriously?’

“Here,” she pushed it toward him her gaze purposely not meeting his. 

“Well, that would be great if I wanted pepper,” he said. “There is a difference.”

“Rebekah don’t be rude to the good doctor,” Esther chided. “I’m sorry about my children, they have everything they could ever want except for manners. Their father and I tried but obviously you can’t have everything.”

Klaus remained quiet, his gaze now downward. Caroline wondered if it was still because of her surprise guests or if it was something more. She didn’t want to care but, at the same time, for some reason she really wanted to know. 


	6. Lights. Camera. Action.

_**Playa Palmilla, San Jose del Cabo** _

_**Wednesday - 10:09am** _

“I just don’t understand why I’m bitching and moaning about this? It’s not really my style, I think this script was meant for Kol.” The cast and crew were spread out around the pristine swimming pool, the bright sunlight adding to the picturesque view.

“Oi,” Kol growled. “I don’t bitch and moan.” The whole set, not to mention the few extras, were suddenly silent. Kol’s reputation obviously preceded him, even in Mexico.

"Okay, cut! You are here to crash your ex-girlfriend’s wedding, Klaus,” Jenna offered, breaking the silence. “We need to understand your rationale, you can’t just turn up at her wedding for no reason.”

“Well, things on this show have happened for a lot less,” he muttered, standing up from his sun lounger. “Can we take a break? It’s bloody hot out here and I need a drink.”

Once he stepped into the cool relief of his private villa, Klaus immediately felt bad. Usually it was Rebekah throwing a tantrum on set. Given he was co-producer didn’t help matters. To his credit, Klaus had been relatively professional since taking on the role but today he’d let himself slip back into old habits. After grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Klaus flopped onto the couch.

His eyes had briefly flickered over to her before leaving set, not that he let them rest there long. He didn’t know how long it had been happening, but Klaus was aware his attention was regularly captured by her. Yes, she was beautiful and intelligent and gave him a hard time (which was his favourite) but Caroline Forbes had become like a drug to him.

He needed to be near her.

A lot.

Klaus didn’t usually need anyone; he’d managed quite well up until this point given his interesting family upbringing but, when it came to Caroline, he couldn’t control his own feelings or somewhat weird and slightly stalkerish behaviour.

Yes, he’d crashed her flight and insisted she stay with him, but he had a very good reason. One he’d yet to tell her about. Although, Klaus was starting to wonder if that very good reason came about because of needing to be near her and not the other way around which scared the hell out of him.

“I’m surprised you’re not lying on the floor, kicking and screaming,” she interrupted his thoughts. He didn’t respond immediately, annoyed that she thought so little of him. “That was a reference to your tantrum before, if you hadn’t already guessed.”

“And they thought sending you in here to coax me out was a great idea, Forbes?”

“It was supposed to be a motivational kick in the ass,” she offered, sitting next to him, grabbing the bottle of water from his hand and taking a swig. Her relative ease and comfort around him was surprising although not unwelcome.

Her arm grazed his, no doubt by accident, and Klaus could feel himself faltering slightly. His nostrils filled with the smell of coconut and Klaus could detect the faint aroma of strawberries from the shampoo he’d noticed in their shared bathroom.

She was wearing a pair of denim shorts that day and Klaus had lost track of how many times he imagined peeling them off her slowly and exploring what was underneath. He shook his head determined to get rid of such thoughts, Klaus was supposed to be annoyed with her after all. His supposed tantrum before wasn’t due to the script (although it was ridiculous) but because of the previous evening.

Yes, he’d insisted she go to dinner with his family but what he wasn’t expecting was for Caroline to invite best friend number one, best friend number two and the Love Doctor. He didn't begrudge her company but Klaus was enjoying having her undivided attention and, yes, he knew it was incredibly childish.

Many people were jealous because he was born into extreme wealth and privilege but with that came absentee parents and, even with five siblings, loneliness. Klaus always felt like the odd one out although he could never really explain why. Call him crazy, but when he felt like someone was actually hearing and seeing the real him, he didn’t want to let go.

"Are you still not talking to me?"

"I never said that."

"No, you just ignored me during and after dinner. Actually, you pretty much ignored everyone," she noted. "I was tempted to encourage Henrik to start a food fight just to get you out of this funk but apparently he was on his best behaviour for my friends."

"It's not a funk," he muttered. "Although, you could have told me you'd invited them to dinner."

"I told your mom beforehand and, as we both know, she was extremely pleased to see Enzo. In fact, you should be thanking me."

"For what exactly?" The last thing Klaus wanted to do was thank her for bringing the perfect humanitarian doctor who could do no wrong. Who was Klaus kidding? He was jealous of the idiot and his close connection with Caroline and didn’t want to witness it first hand .

"Occupying your mother from her cilantro obsession and annoying the hell out of Rebekah for whatever reason, amongst other things." Klaus had to admit she had a point there. He also knew he was acting like a child, especially since he'd forced her into dinner in the first place. "Also, don't forget Bonnie managed to minimise Kol's bad etiquette because he was so busy trying to impress her and Katherine monopolised Elijah so he didn't feel the need to lecture anyone."

"So, what you're trying to say, in a convoluted way, is that your surprise guests actually saved the Mikaelson family dinner from ruin?"

"Well, it certainly helped," she boasted. "And you so deserved it." Klaus attempted to interrupt before she continued. "Do I need to remind you of all the intrusive and presumptuous things you've done the past two days?"

Well, she did have a point.

"No need to tell me I'm right," she said. "Your silence is confirmation enough. Now princess, can we please go back to set? Every minute we sit here is money that we don't have to waste. And if you want to do that stubborn brooding act and not talk about your feelings I'll have a word to Jenna."

"What silent, brooding act?"

"That thing where you'd rather stab out your eyes than show any emotion, it's okay our female viewers love the strong, silent type."

"I just don't like talking about my feelings, especially to millions of people," he shared, she gave him a look which clearly said he was in the wrong business if that was the case. "I'm here for my family," Klaus answered, thinking that was at least sort of true.

"Well, they should be very thankful for that," she murmured, her gaze downcast. "I'm not sure I could ever do something like this for anyone."

"I don't buy that at all, Forbes," he winked at her and took back his water bottle, taking a sip. "Now, let's go back where I will put on the performance of my life. Do they award Emmys for best performance in a reality television series?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," she drawled, following him out the door. "Wow, this girl must have really done a number on you."

"What makes you say that?"

"The brooding, the tantrum, the sudden change of heart. What exactly did Hayley Marshall do to you, Mikaelson?" She asked, her curiosity evident.

"Who said Hayley Marshall did anything to me?"

"Well, it's why we're here, right?" She stopped in her tracks, turning slightly, her left eyebrow cocked. "Right?"

"I never said that, well not exactly..."

"Oh my god," she hissed. "If you're not here to crash her wedding, why the hell did we spend all this money bringing the entire crew to Mexico? Without that particular plot line you realise we have nothing."

"Just breathe, love," he murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring deeply into her eyes. She even looked beautiful stressed. "I didn't say I wouldn't crash a wedding, I just have other reasons for the trip besides that."

Before she could ask any more questions or berate him for being annoyingly aloof, Klaus pulled her towards set thinking he was going to have to explain himself soon.

Just not yet.

**_4:37pm_ **

"That water feels so good," Klaus grinned, running back onto the beach thinking maybe Mexico was just what he needed. Elijah was sitting upright on his towel, mid yoga pose. For someone so uptight and serious he had some interesting ways to pass the time.

"Must you drip water on me like some wayward canine, Niklaus?" He growled, opening one brown eye followed by the other. "I was attempting to relax."

"You are on a beach in Mexico, big brother, how much more relaxed do you need to get?" He asked, lying on his towel and taking in the view of the blue ocean. Elijah uncrossed his legs and gave his brother a frustrated look.

"It's all of this reality television, I need to cleanse my body and soul afterward."

"You make it sound so dirty, Elijah," he teased.

"That's because it is," he shot back.

"Then why do you do it?" Klaus asked genuinely curious about Elijah's motives.

Klaus knew that his older, and more responsible, brother had carved out a successful career as a stockbroker in New York City and didn't need reality television stardom or the associated trappings. He'd always been a loner from a young age and this kind of attention seemed like something Elijah would shy away from rather than embrace it.

"Mother called and you know how difficult she can be when she doesn't get her way," he said. "Add Rebekah and Kol to that equation and you know the rest. Anyway, surely you’re familiar with it all given she managed to lure you back from Europe."

Klaus nodded thinking it was partly true. Yes, he'd felt the same family pressure but there was something else driving him. Something that no one knew about, even Elijah.

"It's that whining she does," Klaus joked. "She doesn’t stop and it sounds just like a cat with a fur ball stuck down its throat."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," a familiar brunette interrupted their conversation. Dressed in a fitted, red bikini with her hair loose, Caroline's best friend Katherine oozed confidence. His brother meanwhile seemed to be struggling to find his words. "You both finished filming for the day?"

"Yeah, about a half hour ago," Klaus said. "Thought we'd take a swim and wash some of that contrived reality television away."

"Some caring relative you are, Pierce." Klaus knew that voice all too well and he wasn't really in the mood for it. At least Caroline wasn't around, she'd gone back to the villa to take a rest before dinner.

"I could have drowned out there."

"Enough with the dramatics, Lorenzo," she huffed. "Look who I ran into."

"If it isn't Mexico's latest celebrities," he whistled. "How did you escape all your adoring fans from earlier? I thought you were going to lose a lot more than the shirts off your backs."

"This isn't our first rodeo," Elijah offered knowingly, finally finding his voice in Katherine's presence. Klaus knew that Elijah was extremely shy when it came to women and decided his big brother needed and deserved a little push.

"Actually, Elijah was just saying how much he wanted to take a walk down the beach but I'm exhausted from that Oscar worthy performance I did by the pool. Maybe you might like to accompany him Katherine?" Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus could see Elijah sending him a death stare.

"Really, you don't have to.."

"No, I'd like to take a walk," she smiled. They walked off into the distance, Klaus secretly pleased with his efforts. But knowing Elijah and his stubborn ass he'd ruin whatever chance he had with Katherine Pierce. Caroline had said something about not leaving her alone with Elijah but surely that was a joke, well he hoped so.

"You're a matchmaker too?" He sat down beside Klaus, obviously not waiting for an invitation that would never come.

"Just bored I suppose."

"You don't like me much, do you?" He asked before continuing. "It's okay, I'm used to it. You know being BFFs with Caroline isn't easy..."

“BFFs?”

“Best Friends Forever,” he responded and Klaus immediately felt like he’d been transported back to grade school. “Most of her potential suitors and boyfriends feel threatened because, well look at me, but.."

"What boyfriends?" He asked, probably against his better judgment.

"You do like her! I must admit I had my suspicions but that streak of jealousy gave you away," he laughed. "Not that I'm surprised, Caroline is amazing, albeit a little bossy."

"Do you always talk this much?"

"Says the guy who's deflecting," he snorted. "Look, it's okay, everyone falls for Caroline. She's beautiful and intelligent and.." Klaus gave him an unimpressed glance by way of response, "and I don't like her like that. I mean she's like a really annoying sister that you should never try to wake in the morning because it's not pretty let me tell you."

"You really do like the sound of your own voice."

"Fine, you don't want to admit it to me, I get it, we barely know each other but if you hurt her I will kill you," he promised. "Care Bear likes to act tough but she's actually more vulnerable than you think." Klaus was immediately curious about what that meant and who he'd have to kill for hurting her but didn't want to give away more than he already had to Enzo.

"Aren't you supposed to be a doctor? I thought killing people would be against your code or something?"

"I'm pretty certain killing people isn't okay for anyone, Niklaus," he teased.

"You did not just call me that!"

"You do realise that you have the same haughty tone as your sister," he commented. "Is she always frosty with people she barely knows or am I just lucky? I'm surprised I'm still alive to tell the tale given the looks she was shooting my way at the dinner table last night."

"It's difficult to tell with Rebekah," he explained. "There's a lot going on in that head of hers and if I had to try and explain it we might be here all day. Why exactly do you want to know anyway?"

"Just so I can avoid her wrath for the rest of the trip," he answered.

"Well, good luck with that, Lorenzo," he smiled deviously, returning the favour. He consulted his watch thinking it was probably time he had that chat with Caroline.

He just hoped she would understand why he brought her down here.


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Friday - Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

"Not a bad view, huh?" He asked, pointing to the blue ocean below from the seaplane.

"If you're talking about the view and not the idiot beside me then I agree," she offered. Caroline was fairly certain the view was spectacular but was purposely avoiding the scenery given her general fear of heights.

"Why do you dislike me so much?"

"While my dislike of you ebbs and flows, Mikaelson, I'm more concerned about being suspended up here in this steel trap," she admitted, thinking small planes really shouldn't be fit for flying.

"And shouldn't we have landed by now?"

"Virgo right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're extremely anal, has anyone ever told you that?"

"And you're extremely arrogant," she shot back. "Your predictable Aries characteristics are showing through, Mikaelson."

"Have you been looking me up?"

"Yes, I know this information because I'm secretly in love with you," she growled, holding onto the armrest for her dear life. "I assumed we would have landed by now?"

"It was back there…"

"Was? Seriously? Oh, I know what this is, you're going to kill me right?"

"Someone's seen far too many horror films obviously, Forbes. But yes, right in the middle of that island forest below."

"Well, I suppose that has to be better than being stuck here with you, Mikaelson. Where the hell are you taking me? Last time I checked we were scouting a possible, surprise location for the bachelorette party?"

When Klaus stumbled upon news of Hayley's impromptu bachelorette party on a nearby island, Caroline had agreed to accompany him to the venue to see if there was any extra filming opportunities for the Mexican episode of the show. Given he told her it wasn't far, Caroline figured they could be there and back in a couple of hours maximum. What she hadn't expected was for it to be so far away. So, between her fear of small planes and her headache from hell, Caroline wasn't too happy about this latest development.

That was the last time she agreed to day-drink with a Mikaelson family member again. But that was another story.

"So, when I told you about the party I didn't tell you the complete truth," she whipped her head around, forgetting just how painful it felt.

"You what?"

"In my defence, I tried last night and if you weren't so drunk you would have remembered that, Forbes.

"Why are you suddenly smirking? What did I say?" She demanded, trying to contain her curiosity but failing badly. Caroline never could hold her alcohol that well but why did she have to do it when her smug co-producer was around to tease her mercilessly?

"I'm taking that to my grave," he smiled knowingly. "Or blackmailing you, I haven't decided which yet."

"Haha," she growled. "You can't just tease me like that and not tell me what happened. What did I say?"

Caroline wasn't the type to grovel, especially when it involved Klaus, but she couldn't remember much after getting back to the villa. All she knew was that she woke up that morning fully clothed in bed.

"It wasn't exactly what you said…"

"Oh no, what did I do?"

"I promise to tell you everything in minute detail after we land on San Juanito and I can make a quick getaway if you decide to take out your anger on me." Caroline figured that was a fair deal given her fear of their impending landing but then properly registered what he said.

"So, what's in San Juanito exactly?"

**_Thursday - Gallery District_ **

_"I think you should buy the green one" Bonnie instructed over the change room door. Caroline had no intention of shopping on this trip, after all she was here to work not buy clothes she couldn't afford._

_"I don't know how I let you talk me into this, Bon" she sighed, removing the dress and putting on her old clothes. "I should be working not…"_

_"You have been working, Care," she interrupted. "In fact, you wrapped filming an hour ago for the day so what else are you going to do? And don't say work because you and I both know that your super organisational and OCD nature means everything that could be done is done. In fact, it was probably done six months ago."_

_It wasn't but close enough, she thought._

_"Wow, is that what they call a backhanded compliment?" She drawled, opening the door and walking back into the store, clothes in hand._

_"You know what I mean," she insisted. "You need to relax more."_

_"You sound just like…"_

_"Your new roommate?" She smiled, grabbing the green dress from her grasp and placing it on the counter. "He's got a point. In fact, maybe you shouldn't be shopping with me but relaxing with him."_

_"Okay, Katherine," she growled, reluctantly handing over her credit card to the waiting sales assistant. "Speaking of our outspoken friend. Why is she not here and you're channelling her instead? Katherine Pierce would never turn down a shopping spree."_

_"Way to change the subject," she quipped. "Kat is with Elijah. Parasailing I think?"_

_"Elijah Mikaelson parasailing?" She replied, mouth agape. "I recall a certain episode at the Empire State Building where he wouldn't even approach the edge he was that afraid of heights."_

_"Maybe he just needed a little push," Bonnie offered. "And we all know that Katherine has pushing down to a fine art."_

_"Well, that's certainly true, but how did I miss this? Last time I checked, I told her not to follow him around like a stalker, I told Klaus not to leave them alone together either."_

_"Remember the time where you used your best friends to get back at Klaus by inviting them to dinner with his crazy family?" Caroline gave her a look as if to say 'who me?' "Or maybe you were too busy working," she teased knowingly as they walked out of the store, bags in hand._

_"Don't tell me Kol has mysteriously won you over too and Rebekah and Enzo are having hot and heavy angry sex."_

_"Enzo wishes he could do hot, heavy and angry," a familiar voice offered. They both turned to see Rebekah Mikaelson in all her glory, donning a big, white floppy hat no doubt to remain incognito._

_"Rebekah, I uh, didn't see you there," Caroline murmured. She may have had her personal opinions about the Mikaelsons but she generally kept them to herself, mainly to stay employed. Well, unless it was Klaus. She figured she had a free pass given he was her co-producer. "Shopping too?"_

_"I was but this place doesn't have much that I like or would ever be caught dead wearing," she pouted, before spying their collection of bags. "Well, that's just me."_

_"So, we'll let you get back to it then," Bonnie murmured. Caroline could tell that her best friend was intimidated by the blonde Mikaelson._

_"How about some tequila?"_

_"It's 11:30am," Bonnie said, consulting her watch._

_"You have a lot to learn about me, Belinda," she chuckled, pulling her by the arm and towards the nearest bar._

_Bonnie just looked back at Caroline mouthing the word 'Belinda'. She shook her head, knowing that given Rebekah's obstinance there was no point in trying to stop her when she wanted something. Looked like today she wanted a drinking buddy or two. So she followed along dutifully behind them._

_Caroline considered going back to their villa, but she knew that option involved a Mikaelson that was becoming extremely familiar to her. She wanted to blame it on the humidity and too much sun and say it was unwelcome but there was something inexplicable happening between them._

_Caroline figured she would have killed him by now, especially living in such close quarters, but it was the opposite._

_Of course he annoyed the hell out of her at times but there were moments when they'd just sit together and talk with no motives or pretence and it was nice. Caroline would never admit that to anyone mainly because she wanted to dislike the guy. He represented everything she'd taught herself to despise but for some reason she couldn't ignore the magnetic pull she felt toward him._

_Caroline wasn't going to lie, she was in unfamiliar territory and it scared the hell out of her._

_It was at that moment of uncertainty (and most probably insanity) Caroline decided she needed a much-deserved distraction. At that point, getting day- drunk seemed like a fantastic idea._

_Famous last words._

**_95 minutes later - La Revolucion Bar_ **

_"So, why do you hate Enzo so much?" Caroline asked. Given the ample shots of tequila she'd consumed, she was feeling decidedly more brave than usual with the spoilt Mikaelson._

_"I never said I hated him," she growled, sucking on a lime wedge after downing her last shot. "He just reminds me of someone that I'd rather forget."_

_Caroline was immediately curious at this was new information. Even though she didn't know the Mikaelsons outside their television personas, it was her job to research them thoroughly for future storylines but also for possible skeletons that might emerge and cause problems for the publicity team._

_Rebekah's love life seemed strangely sparse for an attractive and famous heiress but Caroline always put it down to that not so sparkling personality._

_If she missed this though then how much else had she glossed over? For some reason her thoughts flew to Klaus and his unusual behaviour the past few days. Was he hiding something too?_

_Since suggesting the Mexican trip at the production meeting, Caroline was immediately curious. Yes, she assumed he wanted an opportunity to ogle women in bikinis but since then he'd dropped a few unexpected comments about having an ulterior motive for coming to Mexico._

_She just didn't know what it was. Caroline had to admit she'd avoided asking too much because she wasn't sure what he was going to say and that scared her._

_"I've always considered Enzo more like one of a kind," Bonnie offered, breaking Caroline from her trance. "For example, he's more annoying than anyone I've ever met."_

_"He also takes an exorbitant amount of time looking at himself in front of the mirror," Caroline agreed, thinking the fight between them for the bathroom would be one for the ages._

_"Fantastic," Rebekah drawled. "Glad to see my instincts are still sharp as ever."_

_"We were just joking, Rebekah," Caroline offered, feeling somewhat guilty. Bonnie nodding in agreement. Yes, they gave him a hard time but Enzo was one of the most caring people she knew, not that she'd ever admit it aloud. "Don't get me wrong, Enzo certainly has some annoying and vain moments but it's all an act for the most part. He's also grown up a lot since joining_ _Médecins Sans Frontières_ _._ _"_

_"Well, that's disappointing," she murmured bitterly. "I sort of hoped he was one of those imbeciles."_

_"Who was this guy?" Bonnie asked, Rebekah stopping her drinking momentarily. "The imbecile, I mean." Caroline had to stifle a laugh given just how funny that word sounded rolling off her friend's tongue._

_"I met Aleksander at a fraternity party. He was a med student at the nearby college. He was also incredibly good looking and charming. I, probably naively, thought he was the one but let's just say it ended in a lot of tears and regret on my part after finding him in bed with one of my best friends."_

_The sadness in her eyes was enough to tell Caroline this 'imbecile' had hurt her irrevocably and Caroline thought it certainly explained a lot about her behaviour._

_"I don't think that makes you naive," Caroline sympathised, thinking about some of her idiot ex-boyfriends. "I used to date a guy who was obsessed with his hair. Looking back, I'm pretty certain he never liked me as much as it."_

_"Stefan 'Hero Hair' Salvatore," Bonnie squealed. "He owned more hair products than all of us combined."_

_"Where are you meeting these idiots when you have such fine male specimens here?" Caroline knew that mischievous voice too well. She turned to find Kol Mikaelson loitering nearby with Enzo by his side. Given they'd only met recently she was surprised they were out together._

_"Modesty really isn't your thing, is it?" Bonnie asked, the tequila clearly doing its job of loosening all her inhibitions._

_"I thought it added to my general charm and allure, darling?" Kol shot back cheekily, taking a seat in the booth next to her. "Now, how about sharing some of that liquid lunch so I can catch up?"_

_"Lorenzo," Caroline slurred, not realising just how much the tequila had set in. "Fancy seeing you here, buddy."_

_"And you too, drunky," he joked. "Drinking tequila shots without moi? I'm honestly offended, Care Bear."_

_"I'd feel a lot more sympathetic if you didn't persist in calling me that nickname, which I recall never accepting in the first place."_

_"But it's so cute and cuddly, just like you," he chuckled._

_"Fancy a drink?" Rebekah asked him directly, surprising them all. Obviously their conversation had the desired effect and she no longer seemed to want to kill him. Enzo seemed too shocked to answer at first. "Oi, I asked you a question, St John."_

_Maybe they weren't going to kiss and make-up just yet but it was progress nonetheless._

_The shots flowed freely after that._

_When she woke up to the sunlight streaming into the villa through a crack in the blinds, Caroline thought she was going to die or at least it felt that way._

_It took her awhile to work out whether she was spinning or the room was, it was difficult to tell. Her clothes from the day before were still on, albeit creased, but Caroline couldn't deny the sharp pain ripping through her head and the urgent need to drink some water to pry her dry tongue from the roof of her mouth._

_"Rise and shine, love!" Caroline didn't appreciate how loud he was yelling through the door given her worsening condition._

_"Go away," she groaned, throwing the pillow over her head._

_"As much as I'd love to stay far away from you and your charming mood, we have to get going, cheery."_

_"There's a filming break today, leave me alone, Mikaelson."_

_"Someone has clearly forgotten about agreeing to look at some extra filming locations today. Don't tell me you forgot?" She could hear the sarcasm in his voice and knew he was flashing a dimple or two as he said it._

_"Of course I didn't," she lied, attempting to sit up and ignore the head spins it was causing. She thought back to the previous night trying to work out just what had transpired._

_Caroline could remember shots. Lots of shots._

_Tequila was not her friend. Well, not anymore._

_Then there was some dancing on the bar to the Spice Girls and, oh god, lots of karaoke. Then Kol dropped her back to the villa and Klaus vetoed their shared idea to continue the after party at the villa. But after that she drew a blank._

_Given her confused feelings for him, Caroline was really hoping she went straight to bed. At least she was still fully clothed and alone this morning._

_That was something, right?_

**Friday**

"Caroline, hello?"

"What happened?"

"I think I lost you there for a bit," he murmured, Caroline not missing the brief flash of concern that crossed his face. She wanted to be annoyed at him but for some reason that look just confused her further. It would be much easier if she just didn't like him. "The pilot said we're about to land in San Juanito."

"Fantastic," she muttered, wishing she was anywhere but in this small plane about to land god knows where with Klaus Mikaelson. "Why did I agree to this ridiculous outing again?"

"Because you can't get enough of being producer of this reality television project."

"Urgh, you are enjoying this entirely too much," she growled. "How about we just keep flying around, I'd much prefer doing that at this point."

"Unfortunately, there isn't a never ending supply of fuel," he commented, earning a whack in the ribs from her in the process. "Maybe you just need something to take your mind off landing?'

"Well, I'm fairly certain nothing is going to take my mind off that but I don't recall you answering my question about why we're here? And I want the real reason this time, Mikaelson. No distractions or those little comments you think are cute and funny. Which by the way, aren't."

"Do you always ramble when you're nervous," he asked. "Most people would find that annoying but I find it utterly adorable, love."

"As I was saying, those backhanded compliments won't work on me," she groaned. "Why didn't you tell me already?"

"You were a little focused on not trying to be sick before," he offered. "But if it's going to keep your mind off landing and hopefully be less green and grouchy, I'm happy to oblige."

"Nothing is going to take my mind off landing, trust me," she assured him, madly trying to avoid that dreaded feeling of dropping out of the sky from a small plane and onto a tiny airstrip. Did they even have ground crew below to guide them in?

She needed a distraction. STAT.

"Fine. My father is in San Juanito," he replied, without a beat.

"Excuse me?"

"Wow, I think this might have just done the diversion trick."

"But your father, Mikael, he passed away."

"Turns out Mikael isn't my real father," Klaus replied. "Now, if that isn't a great reality television twist, I don't know what is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, I haven't detailed the drunk Caroline scene. Don't worry, I'll be including a flashback in my next chapter from Klaus' POV!


	8. Who's Your Daddy?

_**Playa Palmilla, San Jose del Cabo - Thursday** _

_Klaus considered himself a heavy sleeper._

_That was until tonight._

_A loud crash followed by an even louder groan sounded out into the darkness followed by a burst of laughter. Klaus could make out Caroline’s melodic giggles, but they were intermingled with a rich, male chuckle._

_His eyes flew open. It was dark, but Klaus could make out a flurry of movement at the villa’s front door. He was going to kill whomever decided that hooking up with Caroline under his roof was a good idea._

_He knew she was out drinking with his sister given the myriad of happy snaps Rebekah decided to share with her million Instagram followers. Klaus had all but texted his sister so he could check Caroline was okay._ _Yes, maybe he was being a little overprotective but when it came to his blonde co-producer Klaus couldn’t control his actions. She’d left set with Bonnie to do some shopping and Klaus was surprised to find her day drinking with Rebekah, of all people._

_It was only when he discovered similar pictures on his little brother’s social media that Klaus knew he was powerless to stop the Mikaelson invasion. Yes, they were blood, but they were also spoiled, unapologetic rich kids who didn’t believe in limitations._

_Caroline wasn’t one of them and that’s what Klaus liked about her most. She was honest, principled and completely undaunted by celebrity. Although tonight’s pictures would indicate otherwise. He’d almost headed to the bar but stopped before he could make a real fool of himself._

_If he was being honest, Klaus was feeling left out. He’d made it abundantly clear that he wanted to spend time with her alone but something or someone would always interrupt his best laid plans. Not only that, the secret about his biological father had been weighing heavily on him since they arrived in Mexico._

_Given Klaus knew Caroline had researched the family tree beforehand he wanted to know if she’d come across any skeletons, namely the fact he wasn’t Mikael’s son and instead the result of an affair. He’d hinted a few times that he had ulterior motives for being in Mexico but she seemed unaware so was clearly none the wiser._

_His impatience had only grown the past few days and Klaus decided to schedule a flight to the island in question. He’d lied to them all and said it was to scout the location of a secret bachelorette party. However, the one thing Klaus did know about his ex-girlfriend Hayley was that she never did anything secret, you just had to look at her snap chat history to realise that._

_His plan was to spring the real reason behind it on Caroline tonight, if she decided to come home but she was clearly too busy shooting tequila and dancing on bars with his relatives._

_“Shhhhhhh, you’ll wake Klausssy,” she slurred, the sound of glass shattering across the tiles._

_“Ooopsies.” Klaus knew that word all too well and who said it incessantly as a child. "Y_ _ou’re gonna be in trouble when the Big Bad Wolf finds out what you did.”_ _That was also familiar. He’d never admit it, but Klaus was relieved her possible one-nightstand was only his little brother._

_Klaus sat up, turning on the nearby lamp as he did and glanced at them wearily. Far from her usual coiffed appearance, Caroline’s blue eyes were wild, her cheeks tinged pink and her blonde waves tousled. Was it wrong that he was completely aroused? He was trying not to imagine her writhing beneath him, but it was incredibly difficult._

_“Uh-oh,” Caroline sing-songed, her mouth agape at the sudden interruption._ _“I think we’re in trouble.”_

_“What’s up dad?” Kol chuckled, his brown hair rumpled. Usually he would just roll his eyes, but the mention of that word was a sore point for Klaus lately._

_“Well, for starters calling me that."_

_"Says the guy asleep on the couch clearly trying to wait up like an overbearing parent for Caroline?" Klaus had placed a book on the nearby table to make it look like he fell asleep if Caroline asked but clearly his drunk brother could even see through that ploy._

_"Says the guy who woke me up,” he growled._ _“And broke that vase.”_ _In the light he could see pieces of glass scattered all over the kitchen floor._

_"Maybe the vase broke itself, did you ever think about that?"_

_“It wasn’t me, it was him,” Caroline insisted, pointing at Kol accusingly. She really was too adorable when she was drunk but Klaus knew he had to focus on the matter at hand._

_“Gee thanks, tattletale,” he muttered. “Who needs Rebekah when I have you?”_

_“What are you both doing here? You’re staying in the next villa, Kol.” He said, moving swiftly towards the broken vase._

_“Caroline said we could party here, but this is no fun given our boring chaperone.”_

_“I can’t help that I live with a party pooper,” she hissed._

_“Go to bed, Kol,” he scowled. Kol attempted to object but given his brother's expression, even his drunk ass knew arguing was futile. “Now.”_

_What followed was his brother muttering choice insults and slamming the door on his way out. Kol Mikaelson was even a petulant child when drunk._

_“Why are you so boring?” Caroline pouted._

_“Because someone has to be,” he offered, noting that with her arms akimbo it only emphasised her delectable curves in the dress further. “Be careful there’s glass all over the floor.”_

_“Why can’t we keep the party going?”_

_“Because you need to sleep.”_

_“But I don’t wanna sleep,” she whined. “How about we dance, you know I’m such a good dancer. I took a pole dancing class once with Katherine, the instructor said that I was very limber.” The fact she was apparently limber and wanted to show him her pole dancing moves was doing absolutely nothing to contain his arousal. “See?”_

_Klaus stopped his cleaning momentarily, his eyes wandering over to the blonde who was now trying to use the standing lamp in the corner as a prop and singing “You Can Leave Your Hat On”. Instead of looking sexy she looked ridiculous, but Klaus couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped from his lips. She was usually so prim and proper, keeping her emotions (except for her perpetual annoyance at him) in check. It was refreshing to see this side of her, even if he’d probably never see it again._

_“Dance with me?” She insisted, galloping towards him and without much thought to the sharp glass under foot._

_Klaus acted immediately, picking her up in one move and cradling her in his embrace. She rested her head into the crook of his neck almost immediately. He was trying to ignore what that one, simple gesture felt like._

_He took her into the bedroom and laid her carefully on the bed. Klaus considered changing her clothes but didn’t want to do anything inappropriate. He busied himself taking off her shoes while she sang him her drunk version of the song “Tequila”. Klaus knew that Caroline wouldn’t be so thankful to her mate tequila once morning came._

_“You’re no fun,” she huffed. “Has anyone ever told you that, Mikaelson?”_

_“Yes, in fact you’ve told me that multiple times already,” he replied wryly, finding a nearby trash can and placing it by her bedside along with a bottle of water. “I think you should go to sleep now, love.”_

_“But I don’t wanna.”_

_“I told you before we need to fly out to the location for Hayley’s bachelorette party tomorrow so you need to sleep.” Okay, it was kind of a lie but he figured his plans of telling her the real reason behind the impromptu trip wasn’t going to happen given her current state._

_“Do you love her?” Klaus wasn’t expecting that question. Had she been thinking about it? “Cause I think you looooove her.”_

_“I don’t love her.”_

_“But she’s so pretty and rich just like you.” She thought he was pretty? Klaus would take whatever he could get, even if she was inebriated._

_“No, I really don’t love her, Caroline,” he confirmed. Klaus knew this for sure and for one very good reason._

_“How do you know?” It was like she could read his mind. Drunk Caroline really liked to talk about feelings and it was quite a surreal experience for him._

_“Because I’ve never been in love, well not yet,” he admitted, thinking it was okay to share given she probably wouldn’t remember their conversation._

_“I’ve never loved anyone either,” she mumbled and Klaus had to admit it made him feel good. “Too hard.”_

_“Too hard?”_

_“To put yourself out there and get hurt.” Klaus really wasn’t expecting that and he didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath since she uttered it. Before he could respond she’d changed direction back to her favourite subject._

_“You’re soooo boring.”_

_“As you’ve also said many times,” he chuckled. “What can I do to make you go to sleep? Do you want to count some sheep?”_

_Turns out basic arithmetic wasn’t a good idea when drunk. After he’d managed to unsuccessfully argue that 33 didn’t follow 9, Klaus gave up and laid down beside her. Corralling a drunk person really was hard work._

_“Tell me a bedtime story.”_

_Klaus didn’t have much choice when she snuggled into his side, her waves tickling his neck in the process. What he couldn’t ignore was just how good it felt to be close to Caroline. They’d worked together for over six months and had barely grazed an arm let alone anything else._

_“What kind of story? A fairytale?”_

_“No fairytales, there’s no such thing as happy endings.”_

_“Who told you that?” He prodded. Yes, Klaus knew she was drunk and it was probably rude to pry when she was vulnerable but Caroline was always so guarded about everything._

_“My ugly foster sisters,” she mumbled, her eyes drooping heavily._

_Caroline was a foster child? That he wasn’t expecting. Although, it did explain why she was so averse to family dinners and family in general. Klaus always assumed it was his family in particular (and he didn’t blame her for that given the circus) but maybe there was more to her past than he thought._

_He always wondered who she inherited that dogged tenacity, attention to detail and impressive work ethic from but did she even know? Klaus had to admit that he wondered all the time what traits he’d gotten from his biological father too. Maybe they had more in common than he thought?_

_“How about you close your eyes and I’ll tell you a story about the Orcs of Tarragon versus the Wendigos of Chive?”_

_“Evil supernatural creatures from herb families at war,” she murmured, snuggling into him further. “Sign me up. Just make sure there’s a lot of blood and guts.”_

_She was asleep before he had to come up with any kind of plot thankfully. She looked so peaceful cuddled into his side and Klaus was struggling to move. It felt so right._ _He did try and get up at some point but Caroline pulled him back into her embrace and Klaus spent most of the night in her bed._

_For two people who'd worked with each other for months they didn't seem to know much about the other. But maybe tomorrow that would change?_

**San Juanito - Friday**

“I think I’m going to be sick,” she groaned.

They’d managed to land on the deserted strip and he’d helped a slightly dizzy, green-looking Caroline from the plane. The car that was waiting to ferry them into town was still parked given Caroline was in no shape to get into another moving mode of transportation just yet.

“I’m really mad at you, even if you can’t tell,” she growled. "But at the same time, I'm desperate to know all the details and have so many questions but am too sick to digest any kind of information right now."

“Oh, I can tell,” he offered. “And I'll explain everything I know when you aren't incapacitated and lying on the ground. I’m sorry but this was the only way.”

“No, you could have just told me what you had planned,” she insisted. Caroline was currently sprawled out near some bushes attempting to stop the headspins. “And I would’ve never agreed to drink with your siblings the night before jumping into that steel trap. By the way does that guy actually have a pilot’s license? Because that landing was amateur at best.”

“I sprung it on you and it wasn’t fair,” he offered, choosing to ignore the pilot’s credentials given he wasn’t one hundred percent sure about them.

“That’s kind of been the running theme of this Mexican trip, hasn’t it, Mikaelson?”

Before Klaus could apologise again, Caroline was crawling towards the bushes. Klaus acted quickly, holding the hair back from her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach. It was probably the least he could do.

**30 minutes later**

“I’d rather we didn’t share this little bonding experience with the crew, your siblings or anyone,” Caroline instructed as they made their way in the open air jeep towards the centre of the island. “But, uh, thank you. I mean you didn’t have to do that.”

“Well, we couldn’t have chunks stuck in your hair now, could we?”

“Charming,” she groaned, gulping down a swig of water. “Don’t even think that little gesture is even close to making up for what you owe me.”

“I’m sure you won’t let me forget it,” he said knowingly. “Maybe we should just go back? The crew are probably wondering why we’re taking so long. We can just say that there’s no bachelorette party.”

Klaus was suddenly nervous, his palms were sweating and he was beginning to think this was a terrible idea. What was he even going to say? Sorry to bother you but I think you might be my father? He shuddered just thinking about it.

“If you think I’m even close to going back up in the air you’re sorely mistaken,” Caroline joked. “Plus, we’ve come this far already.” What she did next, Klaus wasn’t expecting. She squeezed his hand comfortingly and he couldn’t help but give her a nervous smile and squeeze back.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be found, I mean this island is as remote as they come. Although, knowing my mother I’d probably want to get as far away from civilization as possible.”

“But with plenty of cilantro,” she teased, referencing his mother’s pet hate. “Look, you’ll never know until you try and I don’t think you would have gone through this process unless you really wanted to track him down.”

“I guess...”

“Trust me, you’re braver than you think.”

“Speaking from experience?” He asked, unable to help himself after what she’d alluded to last night. She seemed taken aback momentarily and Klaus felt bad for even bringing it up given how cooperative she was being when he didn’t deserve it.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked curiously. “Did I say something last night?”

“No,” he lied. Klaus probably shouldn’t have brought that up but he couldn’t help himself. He liked it when Caroline confided in him unlike usual when she glossed over everything even remotely private.

“I don’t believe you,” she replied. “What are you hiding from me? I’m a big girl. I can take the embarrassment.” Klaus wasn’t sure that was entirely true but decided to elaborate.

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he began. “You showed me your pole dancing moves using the lamp, which may or may not be broken along with the vase.”

“Oh my god, I've become Johnny Depp trashing hotel rooms," she moaned, taking back her hand and using both to cover over her eyes.

"I can safely confirm that no televisions were thrown out any windows in the course of your routine."

"You're hilarious," she snapped. "Rebekah Mikaelson and tequila are truly evil but I’m not sure which is worse.”

“Apparently your previous instructor said you were very limber and I have to say I agree.” She removed her hands and looked up at him questioningly. “No, that didn’t happen thanks to my strong willpower,” he teased. “But you did sing for me.”

“I don’t want to know,” she groaned.

“You told me you could take it,” he laughed, thinking how cute she looked when she was dying of embarrassment.

“How long did you say until we were there?” She asked the driver, clearly deciding that memory lane was closed for now but for Klaus it was a whole other story. 


	9. The Tide is High

Klaus heard the gravel crunching under the tires as the jeep weaved its way around the island. He was instantly regretting his decision to confront his biological father. He looked down, noticing that his knuckles were white from holding onto the seat so tightly.

San Juanito was small, as Caroline had learned from the driver, its population just under 1000 so Klaus knew it wouldn’t be difficult to track down his father with those odds. But as they passed through the small village, he was starting to wonder if this really was a good idea or not.

The only time he truly felt okay with his rash decision was when Caroline squeezed his hand. He was surprised, yes, but soon melted into the warmth it caused. He’d brushed against her numerous times at work but this was something else.

Something new.

Something he could really get used to if she did it more often.

Klaus knew she was going to ask him the question when her nausea finally passed.

Why me?

Klaus had asked himself the same question numerous times over. There was something about the blonde who’d stolen his attention since she first rolled her eyes in his direction on a Palm Springs golf course. Yes, he was instantly attracted to her in a not so G-rated way but there was something else. She treated him like a normal person, not like Klaus Mikaelson - wealthy heir to a sizeable family fortune and reality television personality.

Witnessing her drunk and attempting to dance around a lamp had only endeared her to him even more. Caroline was so carefree when she let herself go, something Klaus had rarely witnessed until that point. Learning about her upbringing had made him realise that Caroline Forbes was guarded for a very good reason and it only made him increasingly curious to learn more. The problem was he couldn’t do that without admitting what he’d learned and Klaus knew she would be embarrassed.

Klaus shook his head determined to clear his thoughts from the blonde to his left. He decided he needed to put that on hold while he dealt with a more pressing issue.

His father.

Ansel Wolfe.

**_12 months earlier, Lamb and Flag Hotel, London UK_ **

_“Here’s the information you requested,” the older, grey-haired male said, sliding the yellow envelope across the table._

_Doing this in public was a risk but Klaus was leaving for Los Angeles that afternoon and didn’t have much choice but to meet his private investigator on the way. His mother had recently summoned him to their home in the US with some news she apparently couldn’t share over the phone._

_As much as he loved Esther, Klaus didn’t like having to drop everything on a whim. Well, everything being his penthouse apartment in Chelsea and a string of beautiful women to share his bed._ _Klaus had recently quit his job given the gallery had apparently only hired him for his name and not much else, even though he was overqualified for the position in the first place._

_People assumed doors were instantly opened to the rich and famous but Klaus never wanted that. He had hoped to earn his place but apparently having the surname Mikaelson was more of an inhibition than a gift._

_“With the exorbitant fees I’ve paid, I expected information long before I was due to board a flight at Heathrow.”_

_“It was difficult to track down his current location,” he replied. “I could trace Ansel through South America but after Peru he disappeared.”_

_“Disappeared?” Klaus asked, his left eyebrow cocked curiously. “Are you telling me that he’s some sort of felon?”_

_“Not that I can tell, but he sure does like to move around,” he said gruffly. “I traced him to a small island off Mexico, San Juanito. It’s remote, not many permanent residents, mainly tourists visiting from the mainland.”_

_Klaus was instantly curious, opening the envelope hurriedly and finding a number of grainy photographs and a map of his current location._

_“Why this island of all places?”_

_“Can’t say exactly,” he murmured. “Reports tell me that he spends most of his time painting and fishing. His financials are impressive so he clearly doesn’t need to work.”_

_When Klaus discovered Ansel was an accomplished artist, he’d felt buoyed by the fact he’d inherited something from his biological father. Growing up with Mikael, things had never felt right and now he’d proven it. His mother, of course, had let him believe that Mikael was his father but years of uncertainty had led him to investigate further. Well, that and the heated argument he’d had with Mikael._

_Mikael had arrived in Paris six months earlier and demanded an audience with his ‘son’. It was clear he was drunk from the outset and one barb had led to many. His relationship with Esther was clearly coming to an end and then the insults had flowed, including him being the bastard of the family. Klaus had written it off as a drunken mistake initially but the severity and genuine nature of his insults hadn’t faded._

_A call to a private investigator had followed._ _Information presented confirmed he apparently did have a biological father, just not the one he thought._

_Klaus knew he needed to speak to his mother and flew to Los Angeles to confront her. What Klaus wasn’t expecting was his mother to sign them up to a reality TV show without his permission but that’s exactly what she’d done._

_Five minutes after he stepped out of the cab, the cameras pounced. Now, here he was unable to escape the reality television jail Esther had created. He couldn’t even ask about his paternity given the multiple cameras in his face_. _Instead he followed his father secretly and portrayed the arrogant son the producers wanted. Until he decided to take fate into his own hands and suggest a Mexican siesta on location to find his real father. Caroline, unfortunately, was going to find out after the fact._

“He was here earlier,” the villager shared, gesturing to his campsite, “but the tide was high and the best opportunity for a good catch. Should be back in a few hours though.”

“Sounds like he knows more about catching things than you, Mikaelson,” she offered flippantly.

“Someone's feeling better I see," he teased. "You know, I seem to recall helping you catch certain things in those bushes, Forbes.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“I’ll keep your secrets if you keep mine,” he replied, his smirk clearly trying to mask his true meaning.

“Except I’m pretty much front and centre in the Mikaelson family dramas,” she shot back. “Yet again. How about you tell me everything? And by that, I mean no more lies.”

“I didn't exactly lie."

"Ah, yes you did," she shot back.

"I had good intentions I swear,” he offered, “well until you threw up…”

“Not making good friends here, Mikaelson,” she scoffed. “I’m more than happy to jump back on that plane and forget anything happened.”

“Because it went so well for you last time, you know just saying,” he replied, noticing his phone buzzing, his brother’s name appearing on screen. “Looks like your boyfriend is on the phone.”

“Which one?" Klaus didn't expect to feel quite as upset as he currently did by that revelation. What in the hell was Caroline Forbes doing to him? 

"My younger brother you were partying with last night," he offered, hitting the answer button. “Kol! Miss me already?”

“You wish,” he grumbled. “I’m sitting here beachside and wanting to get in touch with that feisty co-producer of yours. She's not responding to my texts.” Klaus did not like the fact they texted so casually even if she hadn't replied. 

“And why would you want to do that exactly?”

“Calm down, Romeo. I know you’re jealous about our strong connection but she bet me that I would have a hangover and I’m perfectly fine,” he sighed triumphantly. “Well, you know, for the most part.”

“Sounds like maybe she was right, brother.”

“Don’t tell her that, Romeo, where is she?”

“If you keep calling me that I’ll be disinclined to respond.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “I just need to collect on our bet. Did she throw up because then I've hit the jackpot.” Klaus knew the answer to that question firsthand but wasn't about to tell his brother about that. His protective instincts well and truly setting in at that moment. 

"I'm not going to dignify that question with a response, Kol,” he murmured, noting the blonde writing loopy messages in the sand with her big toe. ”Anyway, she's busy right now.”

“Busy?”

“You know with work, she can’t get enough of it.”

“Boring,” he growled. “So, you’ll be back soon, right?”

“Yes,” he lied. “As soon as I can tie her down.”

“If you’re going to talk about me, the least you can do is pretend you're not, Mikaelson,” she offered. “Also, if you're interested, I just wrote that you suck in the sand.”

“Well, you haven't given me a chance to compose my rebuttal, Forbes,” he hit back. “But you suck too for that whole plane sickness episode.”

“I win!" Kol cheered triumphantly through the phone speaker. "So, on that note, I’ll leave you two alone to discuss being sick and hungover, which I am not,” Kol disconnected but not without emitting a smug laugh before he did.

“You don't realise what you've done, now I'm going to have to wash his car in a bikini."

"Over my dead body," he growled, unable to help himself. She raised her eyebrows curiously and Klaus was kicking himself for saying that aloud. "You’re angry, I get it but no need to exact your revenge so soon. I mean it’s almost lunchtime.”

“So what you're saying is food before revenge?”

“Of course,” he shot back. “I hear they do a mean fish.”

_**1.5 hours later** _

“What do you mean there’s a storm headed our way?”

San Juanito was stunning and Klaus and Caroline had decided to take a walk on the expansive, white beach while waiting for his father to appear after fishing. Klaus couldn't get over just how comfortable it felt being with Caroline. So much so that he'd almost forgotten why he was there in the first place. 

They'd then run into a local resident after lunch who'd warned them about the impending weather front. 

“I think that’s exactly what that means, love,” he replied, clearly trying to keep his dimples in check.

“Last time I checked you weren’t the weather service, Mikaelson. How could you bring me here not knowing that...”

“The sky was going to open and the rain was going to come down? That would require me to be the weather service which apparently and, according to you, I am not.”

“While I’d love to argue the merits of your questionable decisions, what exactly are we going to do now while the storm passes? At least Tom Hanks had Wilson.”

“You’re really going to compare me to a volleyball right now?”

“I wasn’t comparing, trust me,” she huffed. “Where are we going to wait out the storm?”

“Well, there’s shelter the locals have offered and apparently Ansel will be back soon.” 

“Great, well, I mean about your father.”

“Well, you might not be quite so happy about the accommodation situation.”

“Which is?”

“A hut, perfectly suited for two people.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” she groaned. “If I’m going to be stuck in a small, confined space you have to tell me everything about your real father now. Got it? I've entertained this all for far too long.”

“I promise I’ll tell you everything. Starting with the fact that he likes to fish and hasn’t bothered to know his own son.”

“Parents do that,” she offered and he looked at her curiously. “Let you down, I mean, you’ll get used to it.”

“Sounds like you might understand my dilemma,” he murmured. “If you want to seek shelter elsewhere though I completely understand.”

“And avoid all of the family drama?” She joked. “That’s my jam, so how about instead of arguing we share some shelter and stories about life not being so perfect.”

“Elijah says that I snore.”

“Well, Katherine says I speak in my sleep.”

“Maybe we can still make this work, love?”

“Just as long as you don’t hog the blanket, I really hate that, Mikaelson,” she groaned.


End file.
